


Gladio Incendio

by crypt_mirror



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypt_mirror/pseuds/crypt_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude that takes place in Episode 3 - "The Narrow Gate." Slight spoilers but it's not a scene by scene narration. It is but a slight twist in the telling of the story of an Archangel and the higher angel that yearns for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladio Incendio

Sodom and Gomorrhae .Cities in the desert. North of the Sea of Death. But these cities were blessed with fertile plains. An Eden in the desert. As God has blessed thee, God has passed judgment to destroy. The Archangel Gabriel grieved for them for they were Father's children too. But their sins were considered grave therefore Father passed judgement -- these cities must cease to exist, the Earth cleansed of their foul existence. 

 

The manner of judgment was now the source of discord for the Twin Archangel brothers. In a tent in the midst of endless sea of sand dunes they argued.

Gabriel wanted a merciful death. Death by the Amphorae. The vessels that contain darkness to drive them to madness. Brimstone to blind and burn and blood to drown the survivors. For Gabriel the elements of Father's wrath were swift, clean and honorable.

His twin Archangel --Michael did not think that was honorable. Honor was looking the enemy in the eyes. Men should face the force that would strike them down. Using swords instead of plague or madness. 

In a corner of the tent, Lyrae a higher angel, Michael's lieutenant sat polishing his battle ax. Despite the anger and hostility, a smile played on his face. He paused and looked at them. The twin Archangels. Hot and Cold.The Tempest and the Heart. Gifts that Father had endowed them. Dirt and blood had stained their skin and armour. Their long hair tangled by the strong desert winds. All of these did not dull their brilliance, they were Father's most glorious creation not those errant, ungrateful humans. But within the depths of Lyrae's being, none could eclipse Michael for he was truly magnificent. The one that stirred his ancient soul.

Michael argued, growled and paced within the tent. Gabriel spoke, Michael stopped his pacing and stood still as he listened, no endured his brother's argument, from the looks of it. Arms across his chest -- a frown that only a few would ever see ( for Michael in battle was the unfailing picture of stoic efficiency). Even almost still, Michael tall, with lithe muscles exuded the aura of barely restrained power. Lyrae thrived under that power. In all of his years, that power was the blood that coursed through his corporeal body. That power fueled the essence of his angelic spirit. That power he worshipped, wrong as it may be Michael is his muse.

"Father’s wrath must have a face. And that duty is mine. What say you, Lyrae?"

Lyrae, spun his axe in the air and with one deft movement caught it in one hand. He was pleased with how it felt."A death is as glorious as birth. Why else would Father have made them mortal?"

" Justice must be done." Lyrae continued as he twirled his axe once more.

Gabriel still faced his brother. "No, I won’t allow cruelty."

"Father’s orders were to cast these sinners out into the darkness. I want them to suffer the limits of their bodies." Lyrae said haughtily.

Gabriel casted a stern eye at Lyrae. Lyrae seethed within for he wasn't a mere foot soldier to be chastised with a look, particularly from Gabriel. 

The Archangel Gabriel turned to his twin, "Spill blood, but do so with honor."

Michael looked at Gabriel steady, resolute, and placed a hand on his shoulders. The touch between the two spoke volumes than any word possible. "Always."

Michael turned and left the tent, Lyrae began to follow him. He was held back by Gabriel's firm hand on his shoulder. Lyrae could tell this was not Gabriel the Heart speaking to him.

"I see you Lyrae. How he takes your counsel over mine."

"Jealous Gabriel?" He let the question hang in the air before he continued. "Do you honestly believe I swayed Michael."

"Have care Lyrae. Never forget who you are."

"Oh.. I never do Gabriel. I never do. And maybe that is why he favored my counsel over yours. He needed the heat, not the cold. I give him that, Archangel." Lyrae gave Gabriel a sly smile, making it clear to him he was not at all threatened by him.

 

Outside Michael stood on top of the highest sand dune arms raised up in the sky in worship. Wings spread out. They beat the air in rhythmic cadence. His wings summoning, a clarion call for the others for the task about to begin. _We are here to exact Father's wrath, my brethren._ The call rippled within Lyrae's being. Michael's summons was the Horns of Heaven here on Earth. His wings stirred the air with waves of sound meant only for angels. For the celestial call would strike Humans dead if they were to hear it. The power swept over him with intensity. The higher angel fell on his knees, wings spread out in supplication to their Father, in submission to their General. 

As he knelt in the hot desert sand, he watched Michael with his head half bowed. Michael had raised his twin swords to the sky. Bright desert sun shone upon them, that they were now twin shafts of white fire in his hands. Michael's obsidian wings the most majestic of all, stark and threatening against the bright blue sky of the desert. The individual feathers glinted like a thousand metal shards. The display of power intensified the yearning within him. It has been far too long since he had touched his human form. How he yearned to touch him as Gabriel does.  


Lyrae bent his prostrated his body down low in an effort to quell his desires. Suddenly around him the air shifted. A wide shadow covered him, it was Michael. He hovered for a minute, his wings beat around him. Lyrae could feel the Archangel's eyes on him.

"Archangel." He whispered. But try as he might he could not stem the longing in his voice. His body still close to the ground he dared to look up slightly, his eyes traveled up the muscled limbs of Heaven's most feared warrior. God's sword. 

The blue eyes caught the desert sun's rays, a cold blue green gem. A gaze that is cold in its beauty even if his entire being burned hot. The eyes scrutinized him. Weighty.

"Lyrae. Battle lust burns in me." The timber in Michael's voice deeper and stronger. Dangerous. Michael had felt what Lyrae wanted. For Michael to exist within this corporeal form was a battle in itself. The rush of his blood as his pulse beats faster. The sensations that stimulate and provoke. The wonder of all the minuscule particles that made him feel so alive in ways so unlike from an incorporeal existence.

"Michael." Lyrae dared whisper back, hope clung to his every word. As Michael stood inscrutable, solid. . 

Lyrae 's hands reached out to Michael's foot. His eyes asked for permission, that he may be given leave to touch this Pillar of flame and not be burned. His heart almost leaped out of his chest, for it beat hard and fast as a hummingbird's wings. He relished that feeling.

Will he allow this now. The most perfect of Father's vessels. 

"Archangel please," his cock was hard, painful. If Michael does not allow this, a less crueler fate would be to strike himself down with his own empyrean sword. 

Michael tilted his head with a barely perceptible nod. Ecstasy surged within Lyrae. He tenderly touched Michael's foot. His hand grazed the rough leather straps of his sandals. The layer of sand on Michael's skin a pleasant roughness against the smooth skin that lay beneath. A slight hiss escaped Michael's lips as his hand travelled further up.

Slowly he stretched up kneeling in front of him. Lyrae shrugged his wings away. Face upturned to the sun that was Michael. 

"No Lyrae. I want them out."The Sword demanded his full worship who was he not to acquiesce.

"As you wish." His wings opened in slow graceful movements as held them in upraised reverence.

His hands trembled as he untied the cloth that barely held the Archangel's long hard member. A gasp escaped his lips. For it was truly beautiful as it sprang forth nestled in dark hair against alabaster skin. His sensitive senses felt the slight tremble of the archangel as his hand brushed his skin. The smell of his arousal heady as the scent of the rich oils of this land. 

Impatience fueled by desire surged in him. He took Michael's heavy shaft deep into his mouth, the effect was lightning. Michael pushed into Lyrae's mouth, hard and deep. His need laid bare to his lieutenant. Lyrae's tongue firm against the ridges. A hand caressed his sacs. The higher angel worshipped him with everything, his fervent ministrations made the Archangel sway. He gripped both hands onto Lyrae's wings so firm it hurt. The higher angels were also gifted with strong wings. These wings held true as Michael gripped harder, Lyrae winced but the pain served as a bittersweet accompaniment to the rhythm of Michael's thrusts into his hot, wet mouth. 

With a deep moan, Michael came, white liquid fire into his mouth, which Lyrae swallowed in rapture. Michael took himself in hand as he dragged out his cock, trailing remnants of his seed along Lyrae's lips.

The Archangel smiled slightly at the sight. This time his fingers made a gradual journey across the thin, wet lips, wiping off the white liquid as he went. With a thumb he touched the edge of his mouth. The Archangel remained waiting to be obeyed.

Lyrae understood, he slowly licked each finger his eyes fixed on his muse. The Archangel's eyes, darkened into anthracite coals as he watched him. Lyrae uncovered himself and stroked his own hard length as he sucked on Michael's cum covered fingers. Desperate, whimpering noises came from him as Michael looked down his own breaths deep, slow and even. With a final choking sound he spilled into his hand, the force of the release so fierce he lurched forward almost falling into the hot sand. Michael exhaled softly his face serene as he firmly yet gently held him up with both hands on his shoulders. The Archangel brought his own two fingers to his lips then pressed them against Lyrae's. The gaze remained a blue green cold gem. 

The higher angel collected himself within a moment. He dug into his leather pouch for his flask then presented it to the Archangel. After a quick drink Michael sprinkled some onto his hand and wiped it against Lyrae's cloak.

There was a pulse in the air, reverberations caused by wings on the approach. Lyrae sighed, for the end of their moment had come. He spilled some of the liquid into his cloak . 

"May I?" His voice raspy yet his intent clear. 

"Will you never tire?" He knew what Michael spoke off. For bitter as it may. The truth remains, Michael will never change his regard for Lyrae. 

"Never," he said in earnest as he cleansed off Michael's groin with his moistened cloak and replaced his loin cloth. With the same care, he cleansed each finger as Michael held out his hand. A devotion he knew that was unrequited but it mattered not for him, Michael was the Prince and he was only a higher angel, he existed in a sphere far below him. For Lyrae just to be in his presence was enough. To serve him was enough. To fight under his command was enough. Finite moments like this in their life eternal, sufficed for him. Once he considered this a banal act, fit only for humans. Now the longer he spent time being corporeal he began to delight in the experiences of his body. 

The Archangel inclined his head upward, his eyes narrowed briefly, for a moment his gaze on the horizon. He turned his attention back to Lyrae as a smirk played in the corner of his mouth. For the higher angel, Michael had approved of his gesture. Lyrae will carry the scent of his muse into battle. 

"Get up. It is time to fulfill our duty." Michael unfurled his wings and ascended to the heavens. Lyrae followed. 

In a tent far away Gabriel breathed heavily. His mighty wings beat in a discordant rhythm. Finally it was done. And with a disgusted grunt he washed off his hands and cleansed himself of his own seed that he spilled. 

 

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Author' Note: Michael and Lyrae .... these two just slayed me. And of course Gabriel. I may or may not add a second chapter. But will see...Kudos or comments are appreciated.


End file.
